Ryuzu Myoujin
リューズ |romaji = Myōujin Ryūzu |avatar7 = Chronofang Tiger Interdimensional Dragon, Bind Time Dragon Special Appointment Professor, Arusha Chronotiger Rebellion |deck = Gear Chronicle Great Nature |friends = Satoru Enishi Sousuke Wakamizu Shouma Shinonome Hiroki Moriyama |anime appearance = GC Episode 13: Ibuki's Miscalculation |jpva = Shuichi Ikeda (elder) Kokoa Ishii (child) |enva = Paul Cowling (elder) Anna Cummer (child) }} Ryuzu Myoujin is a major character in Vanguard G. He is the founder of the Vanguard Association. After his body died from forcefully summoning the Zodiac Time Beasts, he was "reborn" into a clone body. His ultimate goal is to summon the 12 Zodiac Time Beasts in order to open the Stride Gate and create a world ruled by logic and reason, which would put an end to the countless atrocities born of humanity's irrational nature, at the cost of sacrificing Planet Cray. Due to his position and machinations he is the main antagonist of the series. Personality Ryuzu claims to hate violence above everything and believes that the conflicts of the world should be solved with logic and reason, which he believes Vanguard can achieve. An extremist in that regard, Ryuzu is willing to manipulate thousands and shorten his biological life to achieve this goal by forcefully summoning units from Planet Cray and turn them into mindless slaves. Ryuzu is incredibly stubborn with his goal of creating a perfect world at the cost of Cray, believing that destroying an entire civilization is an acceptable cost and is unwilling to listen to others about changing his mind. Ryuzu doesn't seem to hate those who oppose him and simply believes that they don't understand his ideals, and instead of fighting them prefers to invite them to join his cause. Deep down Ryuzu is still deeply hurt by Rive betraying him. Biography He is one of the few original users of Gear Chronicle, and was the one who mass produced the clan for public sale. He was known to be friends and co-founder of FIVA with Rive Shindou and is the man who twisted Yuichirou Kanzaki's point of view about Vanguard, which made him into the antagonist of the first season of Cardfight!! Vanguard G and drove him crazy about becoming stronger to defeat Ryuzu. Years before the beginning of the series, Ryuzu and Rive were close friends and were investigating the connection between Earth and Cray. Unknown to Rive, Ryuzu planned to break the balance between the worlds and tilt all the fortune to Earth while leaving Cray stuck with all the misfortune and misery. Eventually the research lead to the development of a machine that could create a bridge between Earth and Cray, which would be powered by Rive's Stride Force and have Chrono as the "Peacemaker" to set the link between the worlds. However when Rive found out about Ryuzu's real goal, he overloaded the machine to destroy it, stole 4 Depend Cards, and took Chrono Dran with him to stop Ryuzu's plan albeit temporarily. For the next several years, Ryuzu founded the Vanguard Association in order to extract Stride force from all Vanguard players and summon more units. G Season 1 After a fight between Chrono Shindou and Kouji Ibuki, Ibuki mentions Ryuzu in the season finale. He reveals that Ryuzu is his enemy and it is implied that Ibuki is working for FIVA in order to get close to Ryuzu and stop his plans. To prepare Chrono, Shion, and Tokoha (but mostly Chrono) for Ryuzu's threat, Ibuki creates Plan-G and enlists the help of various characters from the original series. G Season 2 He's shown after the end of episode 13, where he looks at pictures of Team TRY3 and smirks. He is shown again after TRY3 won the United Sanctuary Quest, where it is shown that he has aged several decades in a short period of time. This is presumably a side effect of forcibly awakening Depend Cards by collecting Stride Force from around the world through FICA. He is then shown talking to Shouma after TRY3 won the Dark Zone Quest. Shouma tells him about Am's lack of ability and suggests that Luna should partake in Am's position instead. After the battle between Team Q4 and Team TRY3 in the Generation Quest's Ultimate Stage, Plan-G commences, causing the forced awakening of his last Depend Card to fail. Despite this, he says others will carry on his will, and tells a group of shadowed figures to go "For the sake of the perfect future brought about by Vanguard". G Season 3 His plan is shown to almost fail due to Plan-G as well as Ibuki and co. storming his lab. He transports the summoned units to another location before Ibuki's group could take them into custody. After a brief conversation, the cost of summoning the units takes its toll, killing Ryuzu's current vessel. He is then "reincarnated" into a younger version of himself through the use of his equipment and with the help of the Company. Several days later, he encounters Chrono in a park and challenges him to a Cardfight, only revealing his identity after the fight has begun. After their match, he convinces Chrono that his father is still alive and tells him to join forces with him as his chosen one. Later, he is seen at the same orphanage as Chrono is and wakes up after Chrono is awake. He then commented that his new body requires too much sleep. He then shows Chrono around the orphanage and says that this is one of the function of the vanguard association to make those orphans happy. He then travels around with Chrono. He even told him that the world is so imperfect and persuades Chrono to join in the hopes of creating a perfect future. He then showed Chrono his past memories with Rive. He decided to give Chrono a day to think and make his decison. The next day, Ryuzu waited for Chrono at the airport and knowing that he will come. However, instead of joining Ryuzu, Chrono wants to fight wth Ryuzu to see whose judgement is right about the future of the world. Later,a helicopter arrived and takes them to the building where he and Rive were once researching about the stride gate and creating a bridge between Cray and Earth. They both start to fight, in the middle of the fight, Chrono remembers everything about what Ryuzu and Rive had done when he was young. Furious,Chrono went towards Ryuzu and saying that he will make he pay. However,Ryuzu used his tazer to electrocute Chrono, rendering him unconscious. After resting, Ryuzu greeted Chrono, who had just woke up from his sleep, before they resume their fight. During Ryuzu's turn, Ryuzu keeps persuading Chrono to join him to create a perfect future. Chrono simply ignored his words and told he is in the wrong. As much as Ryuzu tries to persuade Chrono, Chrono just stride Chronodragon Nexstage to attack Ryuzu. After that, Chono restand his vanguard into Chronojet,Ryuzu finally realized that he is unable to persuade and become furious at Chrono. He then blocked the attacks of Chronojet with a generation guard and guarding Upstream's attack. He then decided to become offensive by using Bind Time Dragon to power up himself and returned all Chrono rearguard to the bottom of deck. He then angrily and even cried asking why Chrono betrayed him and even say that they could save the world together.Using Bind Time Dragon to finished Chrono, Chrono blocked it with a perfect guard. After that, he used Chronofang to defeat Chrono but before checking the 6 damage, Ryuzu summoned Chronofang Tiger into real life and prepares to attack Chrono. However, the depend cards of Chrono awakened and stopped Chronofang Tiger. Surprised by it, he smiles. He was later knocked unconscious by Chronotheos Jackal who knocked down Chronofang Tiger. He later awakened after Chrono fainted from awakening the Depend Cards and collected all of them from Chrono. He then leaves the place, commenting to Chrono to make his move if he wants to oppose him. In Turn 38, in a flashback when he was young where he watched news on television that people are fighting and killed each other. He then cried as people keep fighting nonstop. As he got older, he began to work with Rive and creating a perfect future. However,Shin was not happy that Ryuzu always approach Rive for this. He demanded Ryuzu to fight him for the sake of Rive. During the fight, he is shown using Great Nature. Despite pushing Shin to 5 damage, Shin managed to fight back and win. Ryuzu then promised Shin not to approach Rive again. This is another flashback showing where Ryuzu was given the Great Nature deck from a young boy and saying Vanguard can resolve things happily. He later saw on television that the boy died while trying to stop a fight, and cries that the boy just lost his life from that. Remembering all this, Ryuzu takes his Gear Chronicle deck and commented that the perfect future will soon come through. In turn 43, he called Chrono to go find him. He then showed TRY3, Ibuki, Am, Jaime, Kamui and Taiyou a flashback where he tried to summon Bind Time Dragon but failed. Disappointed, he asked how he could create the perfect future, no matter what sacrifice he made. Right then, he was contacted by Chronofang Tiger through telepathy, in which the Zodiac Time Beast said that they share the same will. He was then transported as an astral body to Cray and released Chronofang Tiger from his restraints, thereby bonding with him. He then returned to Earth with the blank Depend Card he was holding turning into Chronofang. Despite coughing up blood, he was overjoyed that he was finally able to summon a unit without the help of Rive Shindou. After sharing the flashback, the Stride Gate then unleash a beam and Ryuzu declared Stride Generation as the perfect future he had sought was about to become a reality. Deck Ryuzu uses a Gear Chronicle deck, focused on the skills of Interdimensional Dragon, Bind Time Dragon and his ace; Chronofang Tiger. Back when he first met Rive, he used a Great Nature deck, focused around Special Appointment Professor, Arusha. His main strategy is to attack multiple times by standing his units while powering them up to activate Success. He stilll owns this deck despite not using it anymore Ryuzu's Gear Chronicle deck changes by the time the Stride Gate is opened. He now runs the Idea-Drone series to quickly bind as many cards as possible in order to power up his new G-Unit, Chronotiger Rebellion. His ultimate goal is to bind all of the Zodiac Time Beasts to use his final ace, Deus Ex Machina, Demiurge, to its full potential. Gallery Ryuzu's Hand.png Ryuzu's Back.png Ryuzu smirking .png Ryuzu's Face.png Oldman_Ryuzu.png Elder_Ryuzu_Deceased.png Birth KidRyuzu.png Ryuzu & Chronofang.png KidRyuzu Sleeping.png Chants *(JP): Lead the perfect world to this land! I ride Chronofang Tiger! *(JP): Heaven's net has a wide mesh, but nothing escapes it. Rise above it! Interdimensional Dragon, Bind Time Dragon! *(EN): Lead this world to the perfect future! I ride Chronofang Tiger! *(EN): If justice had arms, it would have a long reach! We must surpass it! Interdimensional Dragon, Bind Time Dragon! Battles Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Gear Chronicle Deck Users Category:Males Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Great Nature Deck Users